One Piece: A New Age
by Sharuda
Summary: A new group of pirates set sail with their dreams, wanting to brave the harsh seas and find adventure they set out in the west blue to discover the world.
1. Chapter 1

One piece: A New Age

Black Beanie Pirates

Chapter one: Pirate brothers at sea

The rain lashes against the boat from all directions as it is thrown about by the cruel sea left and right, waves reaching heights of 12ft. This tiny little fishing boat or what appears to be one was making its way through such harsh conditions, but the only thing that kept this together was the giant smile and sheer determination that the two men had with them.

"Sharuda..! Get away from there you know you can't swim and I can't keep this boat the right way up if I'm out there saving your ass!" The 6'2ft tall young man turned on top of the figure head shaped like a retarded unicorn.

"I won't fall off; Me and the sea are as one." Sharuda says with enthusiasm, up until a rouge wave knocks him off the Figurehead. "Sharuda..! Where the hell are you?!" The other guy was a bit smaller than Sharuda about 5'8ft moves off the steering wheel and over to the figure head where as he see Sharuda hanging on for dear life, still with a great big smile on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The guy exclaims. "But Aniki… I was simply enjoying th…" another wave rises up and submerges him underwater, he takes a large breath upon surfacing. "Uhh I'm just enjoying the view, brother." Aniki reaches out and Sharuda reacts to grab it, half submerged by the following wave he was pulled out and back on board.

"You really should be more careful, the sea is treacherous and you will become one with it if your not" Sharuda gave an acknowledgement by nodding and smiling. The sun started to burst through the clouds and the waves became calm again. "Hey Aniki you did some nice steering." Aniki smiled like an idiot. "Yeah I learned it while I was there." Sharuda nodded. "Well I bet you're worth every Belli, I still can't believe you got a bounty before I did." Sharuda explained to him. "What you expect you had me escape that god awful Navy base!" He shouted and Sharuda in a dramatic tone. "Well what would you expect to do you had joined them." Aniki looked down at the floor, almost looking angry at himself for a moment.

"Well you're a part of my crew now, can't go back on your word now you got ten million Belli on your head." Sharuda exclaims as Aniki climbed up to his feet and gave Sharuda a hand getting up too. "Few thanks that storm is finally clearing up it seems." They look into the glistening sunlight shielding there eyes from the brightness. "It appears so; oh hey look I can see the next island!" They stood up Sharuda being the taller of the two was a well balanced guy he has a strong muscle structure but not enough for him to appear anymore skinnier than he already is, his clothes consisted of some flat trainers, a pair of thin black ripped shorts trying to cover the top half of his long legs, a distinctive black vest with white stripes going vertically down his left and right side. Always having a smile on his face his optimism shines brightly though his big shadowy appearance, his eyes are crystal blue representing his innocence and calm nature. His hair was a nice silver colour; although it was silver it didn't appear to make him look older, the most distinctive feature was his black Beanie hat with a skull positioned on the left side it covered his head and the top of his eyes, His hair still flows down underneath it though, This hat much like Straw Hat Luffy also has a past.

As For Aniki he was just a little smaller but his appearance has a lot more muscle to his body a strong figure. He stood upright in an orderly manner; he wore standard marine uniform as they have just escaped from a Marine base, his hair was blonde on the right side and black on the left, showing that he has two personality ones his care free side the other is the serious side, Where as Sharuda doesn't have a serious side showing, there pretty much identical in everyway and except for a few differences you can still tell them both apart though.

"Well I hope they got a nice place to eat I'm starving." Sharuda said holding his stomach. The ship slowly veers towards the island the wind calmly blew them onto the sand on the outskirts of the island. Aniki sorted a few things out on the ship while Sharuda leapt from the boat to investigate this new island. Sharuda takes a few steps and breaths in the fresh new air coming from it. There is a forest covering the land, unsure of what is inside Sharuda wanders off into it.

The place is deserted nobody on the beach, no animals, no nothing. All is silent; Aniki manages to catch up to Sharuda after at least a 10 minute walk. "Hey don't run off and leave me behind!" He says as he walks by the side of him. "Hush… Quiet a second….." they stopped and waited. "You hear that?" Sharuda mentions quietly to Aniki. "No." Aniki looks around, but sees nothing but trees. "Exactly there's nothing here, what could have happened? What is on this island?" A rumbling of the ground was heard shaking so vigorously their bones were shaking. "Oh dear what have we done now?" Said Sharuda who was moving around trying to find the source of the rumbling, but it just kept getting louder and louder like it was something big coming closer and closer.

The noise reached a certain point and then just stopped. "Uhoh I think something bad is gonna happen." Sharuda looks towards Aniki "Your damn right." All of a sudden the floor just gave way making them fall into what appears to be a big dome and they are really high up. "Whaaaat?!" they fall into a big pool of red liquid; they struggle around and eventually find the surface leading Aniki to get out of the pool he then grabs Sharuda and pulls him out.

"This isn't an island it's some sort of errrrm." Sharuda says looking around "Green house." Aniki finish's while looking at a big row of vegetables. "Hey you kids get out of my home!" This old man comes out he is bent forward and hobbles towards them, this ghastly old man looks about a hundred years old. "Oh sorry there old man, we thought this was an island with people on it." The old man then whacked Sharuda and Aniki with his cane on the head. "Ow what was that…?" Aniki's sentence was interrupted "You numbskulls you almost ruined my fertiliser!" The old man looking grumpy as ever, moved away from them and started to tend to the absolutely huge pieces of fruit.

"Woh! I've never seen fruit this big before how do you make them so big?!" Sharuda says with enthusiasm and a rumbling stomach, the man turns to him and smiles.

"Well I haven't had much company on this island for a while, how about I treat you to some food?" Sharuda's eyes lit up. "Oh hell yes! I would love too!" Aniki has a suspicious look about him but decides to follow.

They get to a small house where upon arrival the old man pulled out a big melon from the draw he then attempts to find something to cut it with. "Oh darn it where are all the knives gone in this house?" he moved about the draws still in search. "Here let me help." Sharuda says politely as he punches the melon is then falls into three big separate chunks. "Wow young man so strong, that melon has the density of a rock." Sharuda smiles, the old man places the pieces on the table in which they all eat.

"This tastes different to normal fruit." Sharuda says to the old man, the old man nods at him. "Yeah it's probably the fertiliser; it usually adds something to the taste since it goes into the moisture of the fruit." Says Aniki to Sharuda and looks to the old man. "That's correct my lad I had searched the seas for the ultimate fertiliser to use for the plants, and now that I have it my business can be a success!" Sharuda was intrigued by this. "Oh does that mean you searched the grand line?" The old man looks down towards the floor and sighs. "No I didn't get as far as the grand line, it's so treacherous as just one man, I failed and ended up coming back here and finding the perfect ingredients." Aniki laughs "Wait you sailed all over this ocean to realise it was where you started?" The man stands up and walks towards the door at the back.

"Yes would you like to see the ingredients?" Sharuda jumped out of the chair and onto the table. "Yes! Yes please! Come on Aniki we might learn something" Aniki gets up and they walk down into this sort of refinery work liquid is going through all the piles and filtered through for the plants to feed on daily.

"Yeah I built all this with a crew, sadly they left when we got back." Aniki the raised an eyebrow and turns to Sharuda. "Hey watch out for this guy something isn't right, he says he travelled alone and just then he said he was with a crew." He whispered, Sharuda nodded in acknowledgement to him and they walked through some big doors into a freezer type room.

"Oh yuck that's disgusting… Fish!?" Sharuda said the moment he walked in, as they can see a lot of fish strung up by hooks. "Yeah its weird isn't it? Who'd have thought that this Scutorry fish actually holds a chemical which is the sweetest taste in the world? And when I extract it the results are amazing." "Wow I never knew that but if people knew then they probably wouldn't eat it." Sharuda mentioned to him. "Exactly! But there is also another ingredient that is the ultimate secret." Aniki raises his eyebrow yet again. "Hey Sharuda Why would he want to show us his ingredients? He knows we are pirates and that we could steal his ingredients for our own gain." Sharuda watches the old man walk into the room without saying a word.

"Come on let's follow him, but be careful" Says Sharuda as he heads towards the steel door. He accepted and walked in with him, the room was all dark inside not a spot of light around. "Keep an eye out." Says Aniki, The doors then slam behind them clicking as they lock, Lights beamed on and it was a big empty chamber with some mechanism on the other side filtering yet more ingredients into the Fertiliser.

"What is this place?" Sharuda says to Aniki, looking around the old man was nowhere to be seen. "You fell right for it."

"What are you talking about?" Aniki shouts in the general direction of the voice. Laughter is heard briefly before cutting to silence. Sharuda walks on ahead further into the room. "Show yourself old man I'm warning you!" another snigger is heard after it. "You really want to know?" the voice appears behind them they turn around and the man is just behind Aniki, before Aniki could react the guys arm changed and trapped him in what appears to be a glass case. "Aniki!!" Sharuda shouts wildly, a strange drilling sound is heard and a blade starts spinning above his head. "His arm changed?" Aniki thought and looked towards Sharuda. "Sharuda get me out of here!" he shouted.

In quick response Sharuda charged towards his trapped brother. "What are you?" the old man disguise comes off and shows a more sinister looking young man underneath. "You should know." Sharuda looked shocked as if remembering something. "You ate a devil fruit?!" the blade slowly drops towards Aniki; Sharuda is but 10 ft away from him charging with a right hook locked in place ready to smash the glass.

"Oh no you don't." says the man as Sharuda's fist is but an inch away, suddenly the glass changes and a giant blade comes out and cuts Sharuda's hand, he quickly falls back on his attack and flips backwards to avoid the blades reach. Sharuda looks down at his hand which is cut quite deeply but was withdrawn quick enough not to lose it.

He clenches it to make sure it still works then looks back towards the guy. "Okay, who are you anyway?" says Sharuda as blood trickles down his leg. "I'm surprised you don't know me, the names Nikolai Chevak." Sharuda's eyes widened, he then looks at Aniki realising that the blade is halfway down and the enclosed air space has knocked him out cold.

"Okay that does it! I don't care who you are! Hurt my brother and you're going down!" Sharuda charges yet again from the front much faster than before, he gritted his teeth and braces for another attack. "You're certainly confident aren't you; care to back that statement up? Oh I see your attacking again in the same place; it won't help you, you know." Sharuda's just about to punch and the blade appears yet again, Sharuda quickly redirects his attack towards Nikolai's face. With a crunching blow to the face directly especially while he is off guard was echoed throughout the chamber, Nikolai got hurled at least 20ft across the hall, which released Aniki from his cage.

"Come on wake up there's a fight!" Aniki's eyes beamed open and then his eyes turned serious, Sharuda held his hand out and lifted Aniki to his feet. "You okay bro?" Sharuda says to him, "Yeah I'm good, who is this freak show?" Sharuda looks at Aniki as Nikolai rises up to his feet. "It's Nikolai the Mixer." Aniki's eyes widened in shook. "This is the guy that's butchered thousands of people and kept getting away from the marines, his bounty is at 17 million Belli."

"Oh so you know me? That's good; your shook must be fear!" He cackles widely and looks towards the two guys; they both start to shake, "Sharuda?" Aniki whispers "Yeah?" There heads look up towards Nikolai. "Let's take on our first high bounty!" They have huge smiles on there faces, overcome with excitement. "I can't wait to kick this guy's ass!" They look back at each other and nod; they then rushed broke away from each other and engaged Nikolai from two different sides.

Aniki's high roundhouse kick was blocked by yet another spinning blade, which made him redirect the attack to a less vital spot, as for Sharuda a left and right hook combo was also blocked by spinning blades. Knocked back again Sharuda and Aniki haven't backed down they continue to attack from different angles but met the same fate as a blade is there to meet them at all times. Aniki's Marine cloths have taken a good battering and a little torn with blood dripping down his legs making them weaken slowing his movements, Sharuda's right and left arm are soaked in blood and his left leg is limp and weakened.

"Oh this guy is tougher than I thought, I hope the people in the grand line are as strong as this eh brother?" Sharuda smiles and says to Aniki. "Oh there much stronger than this, I've heard some can even control elements." Aniki gloats and they generally feel the rush of battle.

'What is with these guys? There crazy they have no fear in dying' Nikolai thought as fear starts to cover his face, he quickly shook it off and went back to being serious. "Okay I've had enough you both die now!" Nikolai manages to get two cages on Sharuda and Aniki so quick they couldn't react in there damaged state. "Haha now you have to sit there and watch your self slowly get mixed into my fertiliser." Sharuda and Aniki look up towards the saw blade coming down upon there head. "Oh this is perfect I've so wanted to hear you scream!" Nikolai gloats to the two trapped pirates, he watches them closely and they don't appear to be moving. "What are you doing? Your about to die why aren't you screaming?"

The blade is but a mere inch away from Sharuda's head, he looks up towards the blade. "Your time is up Nikolai!" Sharuda shouts as he thrusts his hands upwards and grabs the blades and stops it dead. He looked stunned "What?!" Nikolai screams as the blood soaked hands of the pirate that just caught the spinning blade, which had been carving other people into fine liquid and chopping even solid gold coins in there pockets up too.

Sharuda looks up at his hands which were almost cut to the bone, "Haha that's gonna sting in the morning." Nikolai frustrated by his calm nature attempts to spin the blade again but to no avail, Sharuda grips the blade harder and tenses his

muscles, he angled himself inside his prison to make the direct spin of the blade move in the opposite direction as hard as he could. This caused confusion within the inner workings of Nikolai's body, "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted but got no answer. The blades rotation caused a mini typhoon within the cage which Sharuda redirected the force with his body to a single point, which blew the glass open and he was fired out of it sliding along the floor.

Aniki was in the same situation as the blade over Sharuda's stopped the blade over Aniki's also stopped, he punched four different sides or the glass cage cracking them all and then a roundhouse kick cleared the bottom half straight off. Now both freed and with a disorientated enemy in there path it doesn't look very good for Nikolai.

"Let's go Aniki!" Sharuda shouts as they both charge in towards him and with two massive bone crunching right-handed uppercuts, Nikolai hit the ceiling and came crashing through the top of the island and back down at a smashing pace onto the floor just in front of them.

"Heh I expected a guy with 17 million Belli on there name to be a little more skilled than that." Sharuda says as he turns around to walk away, Aniki continues to look at the guy for a brief moment. "Well you can't expect them all to be strong; this guy only had it because he carved up one of the head government guys." He then also turns round and walks towards where they came in. "Don't underestimate me!!" Nikolai gets up and launches a surprise attack at them.

"You're done for! **Blend Blend Bikesaw!**" his body shaped itself into a giant circular blade which dug into the ground to propel himself like a Motorbike, a few blades on the front which could carve a hole in steel was now a few feet away from Sharuda on a direct collision course. Sharuda pulled his arms in front of himself in a quick attempt to be shielded.

"No use! You're dead!" Nikolai Screams at him, "Noooo Sharuda!" Aniki Reaches out but was too far off. Then suddenly a loud bang was heard followed by a loud whistling sound, something came crashing through the roof at relentless speed and struck Nikolai as he was just mere milliseconds away from forcefully taking Sharuda's limbs away from him. Nikolai's body flew at least 15 meters and landed in the fertiliser that he had created, with the devils fruit powers taken away in water and making him a dead weight he sank to the bottom.

"What the hell was that?!" Aniki Exclaims while looking at the hole in the ceiling. "Shit that was close, where did that cannon ball come from?" Sharuda brushed himself off and wiped the blood off his arm. "That was a cannon ball?!" Sharuda nods, "Then we better start moving I think I know who they are." Sharuda and Aniki run back through the cellars of fish as more cannonballs came crashing down behind them destroying nearly everything in the place.

They got back to where they came in and looked up at the way they entered. "How do we get back up there?" Aniki says but merely a few seconds after another cannon ball crashes through and hits a support beam, making a pile of rubble which goes up to the ceiling. "How about that then? Haha," Sharuda starts running up it to reach the top. "Why are you so lucky?" Aniki laughs as he starts to climb, Sharuda reaches the top and sees at least three main Marine ships hovering around and shooting holes in the island.

"I don't think they know it's us, they might be looking for Nikolai." Sharuda says as he gives Aniki a hand in getting up the top. "Let's keep it a low profile then." Sharuda and Aniki turn around to head to there ship but then notice a whole line of marines standing behind them at firing position.

"Which one of you is Nikolai?!" A marine shouts, Sharuda and Aniki looks towards each other nervously, Aniki is about to open his mouth when Sharuda interrupts. "I am!" Aniki looks at him shocked; Sharuda winks at him, he then turns back to look at the marines. "Help He's gonna chop me up, I don't wanna die!" The marines aim at Sharuda directly. "Right let him go! We have you in our sight don't make us shoot." Sharuda kicks Aniki forward, he stumbled and falls to the floor. Aniki then crawls up to the marines and stands up behind them about to walk off.

"Thank you so much Sir." Aniki says, the marines acknowledge him and aim back at Sharuda. "Any last words before you die Nikolai?" Sharuda laughs wildly "Nope!" he exclaims with a big smile on his face.

"But I do…." Aniki whispers to a marine on the far side, the marine looks up at him and then sees a clothes-line from Aniki's right arm smash into his face, this impact knocked the marines off target and they all fire and miss Sharuda. "Thanks Aniki." Sharuda lunges forward at a fast pace and plants a kick to the nearest marine sending him into a tree, he then finishes up with a double bicycle kick to a line of marines knocking the weapons from them, Aniki then rushes in and throws two to three of them into a pile. One remains shivering and backing up to a tree, Sharuda catches eye on the marine and walks up to him.

"W-what are you people? I didn't know Nikolai had an accomplice." Sharuda sits down in front of him and smiles. "I'm not Nikolai, I'm Sharuda and this is Aniki." The marine looks shocked at the two. "You're the two that escaped the marine base!" Aniki smirks, "Yeah, oh and if your looking for that Nikolai guy don't worry we took care of him, although he is drowning right now." Sharuda says to the guy. "What you mean you beat Nikolai the Mixer?!" Sharuda nods in agreement then stands up again.

"Well see you around!" Sharuda waves at him and they both run back towards there ship. "Right now we have to get around these ship, they are still firing on the island let's slip by them." Aniki says to Sharuda as they are preparing the ship to leave.

"Right Aniki full sail, Head west towards the nearest city!" Aniki hoists the sail and off they go, the boat veers around the island and using the sound of the gunfire they cover there exit and sail right by them, As the island starts to sink the ship was already out of sight.

They can relax now on the warm day that it was, birds started to fly overhead and the clouds resembled many different shapes all floating across the blue sky, the water was clear as you can see fish swimming a few feet under the surface, Sharuda looks down at his hands which was almost carved up as he grabbed the spinning blade, "It looks like it is still working." Aniki mentions as Sharuda's hands appear to be fully healed which is unusual considering they were ready to fall off. "Yes brother it doesn't stop working." Aniki bandages up one of his wounds from his legs. "So how much longer till we reach the next city?" Sharuda asks. "Judging by the map I say two days tops." Sharuda nods "I wonder what awaits us next?"

Meanwhile the marine reports in on the marine ship, "What? That Exiled Aniki and his brother managed to beat Nikolai the Mixer!" The marine bows "Yes sir!" he looks up at the marine general who was silhouetted but we was big and he had strong arms and hands big enough to grab a horse. "Seems I underestimated those two, Get me the phone I want a bounty on these guys heads before they cause a stir."


	2. Chapter 2

One piece: A New Age

**Author's notes: Hey everyone this is chapter two of my story I hope you all like it. Please give some good reviews :D**

Chapter 2: Thief at market! The mysterious Taon!

The day broke and the sea was choppy but calm enough to not worry too much about it. there was a light breeze on the open sea, something appears faded in the distance gradually getting closer. Sharuda notices this and climbs the mast and grabs the binoculars. "Woo! We made it it's the island." Sharuda saw a port town really quite large; Sharuda dropped the binoculars and slid down the sail. "Wow thanks Aniki this looks like a really nice town." Sharuda commented "Well there's not many marines situated here it's just a rest point and a stock up I'm afraid but you can look around if you want?" Sharuda ran to each side of the ship checking off into the distance for anything unusual. "Yeah I'd love to see if any famous pirates came through here."

They approach and dock into the port at a steady pace and step off into the town, they walk by a few townspeople looking at there boat and mocking the retarded unicorn as the figure head by sniggering and whispering to each other. Sharuda laughed and shrugged it off "Why did you have to use that figure head?" Aniki mentions to Sharuda "hey it's alright for now; it's a long story." Aniki sighs and they both move in towards the centre of town, there is a lot of stalls out offering various different types of materials: weapons, food, clothes as far as the eye could see. "Oh this is so cool! There are so many people here!" Sharuda was all excited he weaved his way through a large crowd of people to get to a stall with everything related to skulls: hats, gloves, shirts and basically about anything.

As he was about to get to the stand one of the members of the crowd walks into him, a simple sorry was issued and the guy walked on, Sharuda gave him a glace the guy wore a very distinctive green coat and red hair. "Hmm let me see this." Sharuda walks up to Aniki "I'm off to the pub for a bit, you better find a change of clothes." Aniki Nodded "Alright then I'll come find you later." Aniki walks towards the 'Skulls stand' and Sharuda walks toward the pub.

The pub was lively as a few pirates were just generally having a good time drinking up all the alcohol music was playing in the background with a genuinely happy tone. Sharuda pulls forward the doors and steps in, the pirates closest to him and seemingly the drunkest out of the lot stopped and looked at him for a second. Sharuda opens his hands and raises them high into the air towards them in a V shape and shouts "weyhey lads woo! Don't drink all the booze before I get there!" The other pirates hold up there drinks in the air "Waaaaay you gotta be quick me lad Yohahaha" Sharuda smiled and walked on as they cheered and settled down a bit, he seemed to fit in well with people even though they just meet, people seem to like Sharuda within the first few minutes of seeing him.

Sharuda pulls up to the bar and places himself on the seat next to a familiar face, Sharuda looks at the barman and nods he stops wiping the glass he was drying and steps up. "Hello there, what can I get ye sir?" Sharuda pulls out his wallet from under the table and hands the barman a few Belli "I'll have what he is having." He points to the very distinctive guy, his red hair and scar on his left check made him the most interesting looking guy there, than the average pirates scattered all over the place.

Red hair looks at the wallet in shock then looks back down too the bottom of his glass. "Hey there, I noticed you got some very quick hands if you hadn't of mugged that marine I wouldn't have noticed." Still looking into his glass he smirks and gave a sly laugh which sounded more like a grunt. "Did you come to patronise me?" the barman hands Sharuda his drink and he takes a mouthful before carrying on. "Wow you have some strong booze you better not have spent all my Belli on this, why would I come to patronise you? You seem like an interesting guy I want you to join my crew."

"Haha your crew? What are you a pirate?" the mysterious guy says. Sharuda looks at him with a giant smile. "Yep I'm a pirate." The mysterious guy laughs harder, "You're a funny guy, how many crew members you have?" Sharuda downs another mouthful of booze and gives a brief moment of silence. "Two including myself." The guy bangs his fist against the table and laughs constantly for a good 30 seconds. "Oh you must have all the navy of the west blue after you then?" after the guy had stopped laughing a few second later Sharuda and the guy finish off the drink. "Actually yes we do." A look of confusion befalls the guy. "You're weird, what's your name?" Asks the guy, Sharuda looked at his empty glass thinking about if he had another one "Oh I'm Sharuda and you are?" the guy looked stunned at him. "You're Sharuda?! A pirate who sailed into a marine base just to find your Nakama?!" Sharuda looks back at him and nods "My brother actually".

"So you went in announcing you're a pirate, you managed to get your Nakama and get out of one of the most secure and impenetrable Navy fortresses on the west blue? Sorry if I find that hard to believe." Sharuda sat there for a moment thinking of what to say, it does sound unlikely but that's what happened, a story for another day. "Oh and by the way my name is…" His introduction is cut briefly short by someone walking in, in which the guy went serious in his eyes and stopped talking. "I'm sorry Sharuda or whoever you claim to be I got a bounty to collect." Sharuda nods at him they both turn around on there bar stool but the guy was the only one to get off it.

Sharuda watches the guy carefully assessing different body movements and facial expressions, he felt like he can get on with this character even though he knew nothing about him, Maybe because he can stand out or maybe he can sense what is about to happen. The guy who walked in was currently being talked to by the red haired guy, but after only a brief minute with the guy who just walked in, his lackeys pounced at the red haired guy attacking him with there right fist.

Sharuda walked into the newly formed crowd circle just around the edge of it, he watched this guy fight off the people attacking him. You can barely make out his movements when looking but Sharuda sees two direct and powerful punches at a ninety degree angle of his body hitting the guys in the chest sending them flying, he pulled back into a martial arts stance and a few more guys tried to rush him. They were knocked away like toys with a barrage of well executed punches and kicks which smashes up the bar a little, the guy that the red haired stranger was after pulled a gun on him. "Right you stop this right now." Red hair smirked at him and moves lightning quick and smashes the gun up with the left side of his left hand before the guy had time to react. The guy blinked and dropped the shattered remains of his gun in shock. "Okay time for you to come with me now." Red hair says to the guy, the guy looks at him nervously.

"Okay Okay, I give I give, I'll hand myself in you win" he appeared to be screwed but then his eyes are jittery and appear to have looked behind red hair a few times, realising this he turns around to see another gunman within seconds of firing. With no time to react Red hair attempted to shield himself, "Oh crap." The guy's finger was just about to pull the trigger when a hand lands on the gun. It was Sharuda's left hand; the guy looks down at his big hand on the gun and looks back up at him. "You don't want to do that I hate people who don't put up a fair fight." Sharuda seemed offended by the guy's actions and crushed the gun with his brute strength leaving the guy with just the handle to hold onto and nothing more. "What's your name damn it?" Sharuda shouts to the red hair. "It's Taon and don't you forget it." Sharuda nods then punches the gunman in the face knocking him out, where as Taon turns around to look at the guy with a bounty. "Goodnight….. Subconscious crush!" Taon performs a lightning fast head but to the bridge of the nose of the guy, the guys eyes went white and had his mouth open blood dripping from his nose, he wasn't even twitching.

Taon moved over to him and hoisted him onto his shoulder and headed towards the door, "Hey Sharuda?" Taon turned his head to look at him. "Yeah?" He replied "Why did you go to that navy base?" Sharuda smiled. "To get my Nakama," Taon looked shocked. "Why would you go to a place that dangerous just to get a Nakama back?" Sharuda walked up to Taon. "A captain is nothing without his crew." Taon did a single laugh, "Can you take me off this island? Once I bring this guy in there gonna want my head." Sharuda nodded. "There's one thing I gotta ask you first." "Oh yeah and what's that?" Sharuda's face turned serious. "What is your dream?" A brief moment of silence was held; Taon turned away and started to walk out. "I want to be the best and to prove my strength to the whole world." Sharuda smiled yet again. "Good, welcome aboard, don't worry about finding the ship you can't miss it." Taon lifted his right arm which was free into a fist as a sign of acceptance.

Sharuda looked around and noticed the awkward silence that had befallen the bar due to the fight; Sharuda raises a full pint glass and drinks it all in one. "Carry on me hearties Hooorraaahhh!" Sharuda slams the pint down and cheering is heard from the pirates as he walked out of the bar. "Right I'd better get back it's getting kind of late." Sharuda heads towards the docks which smelled a lot like fish, he realised he hadn't eaten in at least four hours and went straight to a food stall, and massacred every piece of meat they had to offer into his non stop stomach.

The sun was setting and the seagulls stopped squawking and started to head to there nests, the sky was red and orange over the horizon and the sea crashed calmly against the rocks, Sharuda waited in his ship in the usual position asleep on the figure head. "What the hell!" a voice was heard and Sharuda woke up suddenly and almost fell straight into the sea. "What?! What happened where is everyone?" Sharuda looked around a bit dazed and noticed Taon stood outside of the ship looking at the figure head and the name 'The horny unicorn' Labelled on the back. "Where the hell did you get a boat like this?! Why is there a demented unicorn on the front of this? I'm not getting in this." Sharuda laughed. "Don't worry its only temporary until I find a big ship" Sharuda brushed himself off. "Uhh I dazed off on the figure head the sun is going down already, I wonder where Aniki is?" Aniki then came up to the boat with a bag full of shopping.

"Hey Sharuda I got some new gear to wear." Sharuda looked at him and scratched the back of his head. "Oh cool can't wait to see." Taon's face turned serious with an angry look on his face. "Oh hey who's this?" Aniki asked "Oh right this is Taon he is a part of crew for a while now." Aniki hold out his right hand. "Oh hello Taon well by the looks of you, you belong to the crew Hahahaha." Taon gritted his teeth, "Sharuda? Why is there a marine sailing with you?" Sharuda looked confused "What?" "I hate marines everything about them I just hate." Aniki looked offended "Well just because I'm wearing the uniform makes me a marine?" Aniki throws his bag of shopping up onto the ship and it slides to the other end. "Don't patronise me!" Taon Goes to punch Aniki with a right jab to the face, Aniki avoids the attack and tries to left hook Taon in the ribs but Taon grabbed it just in time. They were both knocked back, they went in for another charge but Sharuda stood between them and stopped them with his arms.

."Come on guys you can't fight as soon as you see them, you don't have any idea of what there like." Sharuda pushes them back. "He's a marine I can't sail with a marine." Sharuda laughed "Stop whining, why you think I went into a marine base on my own to get him?" Taon looked shocked at Aniki in his marine clothes "That's right I'm no longer a marine." Aniki jumps up and onto the ship, Taon grabs Sharuda and brings him towards him. "What does he mean not a marine?" Sharuda smirked and took Taon's hands of him. "He now shares the same hatred you do." Sharuda climbs onboard the ship, "Hey Taon you coming or what?" Taon turns back and forth a few times before finally deciding to jump on board. "You two certainly are interesting, but still losers compared to me." Aniki and Sharuda laugh at him "don't underestimate us coz you have shanks red hair." Taon ran his fingers through his hair, "well I guess I'll stick around then."

A few hours later on the open sea the crew were having there time to themselves for a while to soak up the sun and the wind, Sharuda stands up "Yahoo! Second crew member! Come on guys theres plenty of booze here lets have a little party!" Sharuda cheers loudly as there ship sets sail off the harbour, Sharuda cracks open some drinks and they cheer and celebrate Taon the newest edition to Sharuda's crew is already starting to feel at home with them. Sharuda tries to balance a jug of Rum on the base of his foot while doing a handstand, resulting in him falling and the bottle smashing over Aniki's head. "Ow! Ha-ha nice I bet Taon couldn't do it." Taon stands up to meet this challenge he picks the bottle up and smashes it over Aniki's head, "Ow what the hell I meant the balancing" Taon then quickly flipped over and tried balancing although he was quite drunk he balanced the jug around on his foot with ease and laughed at Aniki, Sharuda uses a feather to tickle Taon's neck resulting in Taon falling on his head and the bottle smashing over his own head. "Ha-ha not so smart now are you?" Taon stands up and hold his knife at Sharuda "I'll cut you!" he says in a very unrealistic humorous way, but then falls on the deck and passes out. Aniki goes inside intending to go to his hammock on the lower deck but falls on the captains table, while the captain crawls to the front of the ship and starts talking to the unicorn "Hey you think we have a good member now?...i like think umm its cool.." Sharuda is very drunk hands the bottle to the figure head, "here have a glass on me old chap." He pours the rum on the figure head and falls down unconscious on the top of the figure head.

They all woke up in the middle of the night by the ship crashing into something, Sharuda quickly gained his footing and ran to the source of the noise, there was a bright light coming from somewhere it was an orangey light that flickers, It was a fire a fire from a burning ship, wooden parts were torn off and were floating around the ship, "What the hell happened here?" says Aniki. "It looks like a pirate ship." Taon pulls in a jolly Rodger that had been torn to shreds.

"Seems like it was ignited just before sundown if we pass quickly whatever ripped this boat apart mighty not be able to see us." Aniki whispers quietly, the crew was all quiet an eerie draft passed over them like something was watching them pass, without being able to see anything in front or behind Aniki and Taon got nervous, Sharuda looked stern towards the starboard side of the boat. "Sharuda you see something?" Aniki asks him as quietly as possible. Sharuda grits his teeth, "Yeah!" he shouts as a loud roaring sound and a gust of wind came at a frightening speed, Sharuda hold his arms in the bracing position looking as if he is about to stop something all of a sudden a giant shadow is cast above them falling on Sharuda he stopped it dead. "What is that?!" Taon shouts as the fire from the boat fades in the appearance of a giant tentacle, "Half squid half eel with large teeth!" Sharuda says while struggling with the tentacle, Aniki and Taon nod there head and start attacking it, its red eyes pierced the black night. "You won't take us down so easily!" Sharuda shouts to it.

Its roar is heard loud as it attempts to pull the tentacle back into the water. But is unable to move it due to Sharuda holding onto it, "Come on guys I'm waiting." Aniki Jumps onto the tentacle and into the darkness, a loud cracking sound is head and the tentacle flies away with Aniki back flipping back onto the ship. "Right between that eyes that was." He smirks and helps Sharuda up. "Cool nice one Aniki." Taon starts to get excited he bares his blades ready to take it on, "Where is it Sharuda?" Aniki asks, "You can see in this darkness?!" Exclaims Taon, "Yep I can," Taon is left confused but just accepts it. "It's underneath us." All three run to each side of the boat and looks under, a shadow is cast under the boat and large teeth sprout out of the water grabbing the boat like a clamp in its mouth slowly crushing it. "My boat Get off it!" Sharuda shouts as it attacks the inside of its mouth. "I got it Sharuda move!" Sharuda hits the deck and Taon throws three consecutive knives at the inside of its mouth, it roars sending the crew up a few feet and the releases its grip and slowly sinks back in the water. They spend the next couple of seconds back to back looking in all directions, "I can't see, I can't see, where is it?!" Sharuda narrows his eyes in better hope of seeing it then they shoot open. "It's gonna ram us Taon Aniki Port side, try and stop it I'll finish it off." Sharuda holds onto the starboard side as Aniki and Taon get into bracing position. The monster rams against the side of the ship and Taon and Aniki grab it and just stop the boat from capsizing. Sharuda runs up a near vertical side of the ship and jumps into the darkness, "Raar!" A large slicing sound is heard, and then it all went silent the ship slowly went back down, the monster yelps and howls in pain and moves back, Sharuda flips back onto the boat.

"I had to use it Aniki I'm sorry." Aniki nods, "It's alright." They all reside to the Crews quarters ready for a fresh new day.

Day breaks and Sharuda's eyes shoot open, "Yay another day for adventure!" He jumps out of bed. Aniki rolls over forgetting he is in a hammock and lands on the floor. "Uhh you still say that every morning?" Sharuda giggled but Taon is still asleep even through the ruckus they just made. "Man he is a heavy sleeper, I know TeeHee." Sharuda grabs his hammock and spins it around really fasts wrapping him up in it, Aniki and Sharuda laugh really loud which wakes up Taon, "what the hell?!" Sharuda and Aniki are in stitches on the floor laughing. Two blade rip out of the hammock and it rips open completely as he does a stylish flip in the air landing firmly on his feet, although one of his legs give way as he had been sleeping on it, making him fall on the floor. "I'm gonna kill you guys!" He shouts as Sharuda and Aniki looked shocked seeing Taon's blade being aimed at them. "Ahh!" They both shout narrowly dodging the thrown blades. They run onto the deck still giggling, Taon wakes his leg up and gets up on deck too.

"Morning sleepy head" Sharuda says, as Aniki got the map out. "uhh thanks for the nice morning wake up!" Taon says with spite, "Right we are here and the next town which is the closest is here at least another day at sea." Aniki says as he pointed to the co-ordinates on the map. "So another day huh? Hmm any idea what the island is?" Sharuda says briefly, Aniki looked at the island on the map which appears rather large.

"Well according to the sea charts and my knowledge of the west blue I'd say it is Halberd Island." Sharuda's Eyes lit up "woo! A big island I wonder if we can find another new Nakama." Taon stands up "well I'm off on this island so you'll lose a member." Sharuda glares at him "What?! Your our Nakama we celebrated by drinkin' together!" Taon Walked to the edge of the boat. "How can I resist free drink?" Sharuda punches him and he falls to the ground "Hey that's no fair! You're our Nakama coz you said." Taon rubs his head. "Ow I only said till the next island and you accepted." Sharuda pulled a serious face and turned his head "I didn't agree to that." Taon jumps up "YES YOU DID BAKA!" Taon shouts at Sharuda, "nope." Sharuda turns away from Taon more; Taon jumps on Sharuda "Baka!" Aniki puts his hand on his face and shakes his head as Sharuda and Taon tussle around the ship.

"So Halberd island huh? I heard it's known for some famous bounty hunters." Aniki walks to the front of the ship next to the figure head. "I wonder what's here." The ship comes closer to port and the captain has been scrapping with Taon for half an hour, they eventually stop fighting and start drinking some tea and eating what's left of the fish reserves. The Horny unicorn docks at port naturally with people close to the ship laughing at the figurehead. Taon walks out all embarrassed Sharuda then follows shortly after all happy and smiley. "You better not be thinking of leaving!" Sharuda says to Taon as he walks past him and heads towards the centre of the town.

Not much in the town except for the odd shop and bar and a lot of dodgy looks. "Hmm I wonder what's up with this town." Doors slammed and windows closed the street became scarce, Aniki caught up to Sharuda "hey Sharuda I think this place has bad vibes, we should get out of here." Sharuda glances back at him. "We can't we need supplies four ship before the next voyage and plus I wanna see what's up there." Sharuda points upwards to an absolutely huge tower its structure reaches really far up you can't see it from outside the village as it is coated in mist.

Aniki looks towards the bar he pulls a rather devilish smirk. "Shall we?" says Aniki and an excited tone. Sharuda nods and kicks the door open to the bar, "Booozzze!" Sharuda shouts as he enters the bar. Noticing that not a single soul that was sitting there were doing anything they sat quietly buried in there pint glasses murmuring to themselves, Sharuda and Aniki sat at the bar. "Man Brother this place is quieter than a graveyard haahaa." Sharuda turns to the barman, who was turned away and wiping a glass with a towel. "Hey barmen, can me and my brother have two pints please?" The Barman shuddered as if shocked by fear as he turned around; he hurried and got him and Aniki a pint. "Here you go." Sharuda hands the guy some Belli but the barman refused "K-k-keep your money, drink fast and get out of here before anyone sees you." Sharuda stood up and grabbed the barman "What you mean by that?" he holds his fist pulled back. "N-n-no don't hurt me, I don't want any trouble." The guy points to the wall with a load of wanted signs posted up. "Hmm wanted posters?" Sharuda happens to glance at a familiar face. He rips the poster off the wall and examines it, Aniki also grabs one.

"No way!" Sharuda face lit up a giant smile streaked across his face. "30 million Belli," Sharuda says placing the poster down "28 million." Aniki follows moments after placing the one Sharuda had placed down. "Aniki you know what that means?" he stands up out of the stool with excitement. "Yeah!?" he shouts back, "We are wanted by the world government! Our first true step to becoming a renowned pirate!" Sharuda's eyes shot open and lowered his arms. "Umm Aniki didn't you mention this island is full of bounty hunters?" They turned and faced the people in the bar who were currently staring at them.

"Oh no my bar is gonna be ruined again." The barman cries as he hides under the bar, Sharuda and Aniki are seen running out as about 20-30 bounty hunters are chasing them down the town as they run past people the bounty hunter count goes up to 50.

"You with 30 million wait up!" they shout as there relentlessly chasing them down the street. "Aniki you see any sense in fighting?" Aniki laughs. "Well running can also keep a guy fit." They both sneak into an alleyway without being seen as their speed loses the bounty hunters. "Phew we made it," says Aniki holding his knees and catching his breath. "You seriously thinking about climbing that tower, do you even know what's in there?" Sharuda shakes his head "nope I have no idea which is why I wanna find out." Aniki scratches the back of his head, "Fair enough captain." Sharuda peeks out of the alleyway, everybody had run past them.

"Right Aniki let's head to the Tower while everyo..." Suddenly a roar of people is heard and a thunderous voice shouted. "It's Shanks! Everybody red haired Shanks is in the village!" At that moment Sharuda's heart pounded, and a chill came into his stomach not from fear but from excitement. "Aniki…" Aniki walks out next to all the people who are running back. "I know let's go." Aniki holds out his hand and pulls Sharuda too his feet, they both run as fast as they can towards a circle of people who have gathered around. Sharuda and Aniki Started pushing to get a glimpse of Shanks, they get to the front of the line and a silhouette with red hair grabbed someone from the crowd with his left arm, The guy he grabbed looked nervous a few moments later he pulls him towards his face. The shadow around him vanished and people moves aside, "I'm telling you I'm not Shanks! I'm Teon, look I have both my arms! Get it?" Teon pushes the guy back. Someone from the crowd stepped forwards, "This guy isn't Shanks he's just some loser that looks like him." Taon pouted and pushes down the people in front of him and walks towards the bar.

"Hey Taon wait up." Shouts Sharuda, Taon looked at him in an annoyed but emotionless face. _"Hmm what's up with him?" _Sharuda thought to himself, Sharuda tried to catch up to Taon but a load of people cut across his path. "Hey move it!" Sharuda pleaded to catch up to Taon. "Can't let such a big fish get away now can we?" He lifted his sword high in an angle of a cross slash, Sharuda's eyes changed so he looked serious. "You don't want to do that." The guy flexes his muscles to put strength into the swing. "The poster says dead or alive I just need your head!" The sword plunges down, Aniki doesn't even twitch he could only smirk as he watched his brother stop the blade with his bare right arm. Blood did seep down his arm and drip onto the floor but the blade didn't cut as deep as it should have, it should have sliced it off.

The crowd stepped back and started talking amongst themselves; Sharuda pulled his arm forward pushing the guys arm back the guy looked in shock questioning his own strength therefore losing it, the guy went off balance and had to stop himself from falling by stepping back. "W-what are you?" the guys says with fear in his eyes, Sharuda looked at him straight in the eye, "A pirate, now move." The guy stepped out of the way the other bounty hunters captivated in awe, Sharuda pursued Taon with Aniki following closely behind. The bounty hunter fell to the floor panting, "A pirate? ...there's something about him that chills me to the core." Meanwhile in pursuit of Taon, Sharuda looked up towards the giant monument noticing that it has windows and is in actual fact a huge castle he gazes upon one of the windows in which a shadowy figure stood too high up to see properly watching them.

"Wow there's another pirate." A mysterious women says looking out the window; she presses her hand against it "I wonder if they are free?" A voice suddenly bellowed into the room, "Get your ass back to work!" She shrieked and tripped and brought the curtain down which in turn landed on a pan located on top of a table which fell onto some glass test tubes filled with power which then knocked over a Bunsen burner and Boom the room was on fire. "Damn it not again women sort this out and keep making that medicine! I won't ask you twice!" She was frantically trying to put out the fire. "Yes sir I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this wont take long I uh-" A pan landed on her head. "owiieees" she rubbed her head and kept working.


	3. Chapter 3

One piece: A New Age

One piece: A New Age

Black Beanie Pirates

Chapter 3: Accident prone Dr Zuffy reporting!

"Taon!" Sharuda looks around for him "Hey where are you?!" Sharuda couldn't see him anywhere he stopped pursuit of him. "Taon, I acknowledge your strength!" Sharuda shouts then he looks down at his wounded arm which has already started to heal. "Hey, what are you?" said a mysterious voice Sharuda didn't bother turning to face him he knew it was Taon's voice, "It's… a gift." A brief moment of silence, "And also a curse." Taon smirked as he was leaning against the huge tower just behind Sharuda. "Devil Fruit?" he asked Sharuda, "Yeah" Curious as to what power Sharuda has Taon quickly asks "What type?" "Zoan type" Taon nodded.

"What exactly do you want with me?" Taon briskly asks; Moments later Sharuda turns to him, "To join my pirate crew." Taon had a shocked but confused reaction, "What makes you think I'd join your crew?" Sharuda gives Taon a serious stare. "You want to become strong don't you? I'm heading to the Grand Line." Taon shocked but angered by this, "Ha-ha I'm already strong; I don't need you to help me get strong." Sharuda turned and walked away from Taon. "I didn't just mean physical strength, you have until we leave to decide whether you're my Nakama." Sharuda left in the distance with Aniki following after. "Hey Taon, if you want a big adventure to happen, my brother here sure will make it big." The two brothers leave Taon's sight Taon waits in his spot quietly thinking, "Hmm" Taon smiles.

"Right then how do we get into this building then?" Sharuda looks up it to find an opening. "Why are you so interested in scaling that thing for anyways?" Aniki says as Sharuda attempts to climb the smooth faced rock, making a little way up it but suddenly falling and sliding back down. "Isn't it obvious?" He looks towards Aniki before attempting again, "Because the view from up top would be amazing!" Aniki laughed at his answer, "Well that's my captain, and I figured it would be something like that." Aniki walks over and attempts to hoist Sharuda up. "Oh thanks Aniki," Sharuda reaches upwards and grabs on to the bottom edge of the windowsill.

"I got it," Sharuda exclaimed as he moved himself upwards and tries to push the window open. "Damn it locked out," Sharuda thought for a moment Aniki looks up towards him covering his eyes from the blazing sun above them. "Oh that's right I have a key!" Sharuda's light bulb clicked on to something, "A key? When or where did you find one?" Sharuda puts his fist through the window smashing the glass. "Oh okay and that's really a key is it Sharuda?" Aniki noted his sarcasm as Sharuda climbed in and looked out of it, "Hey Give me your hand I'll hoist you up!" Aniki nodded as he held up his hand and Sharuda reached too, suddenly alarms went off inside the building. "Oh crap," a full row of mercenaries gathered around where Aniki is.

"Hey get away from there!" one of the Mercenaries exclaimed to Aniki as he looked up towards Sharuda. "You go; I'll catch you up, I needed a warm up." Sharuda nodded and left Aniki as he started wrestling the Mercenaries down. Sharuda looks around the place the ceilings were quite high up, but there were still plenty of floors to get to the top.

Sharuda's ears perked up as he heard a few footsteps running towards him, "He came in through here?!" one of them shouts as they reached the room Sharuda was in. Sharuda hid inside the room in a wardrobe, he closed his eyes and listened in. "Damn is he a pirate?" all Sharuda could hear was shuffling around. "I believe so, he has 30 million Belli as the townspeople has already announced." An angry sigh was issued and the person walks towards the door.

"We have to tell Master Kaiser, move the girl up to his floor we can take this pirate out before he puts any stupid ideas in her head!" 4-5 people all at once said "AYE!" and they all moved away. Sharuda crawled out of the wardrobe and closed the door, "A girl huh?"

Inside the tower were ring like hallways with lots of rooms around the outside of the corridor ring and going round there were stairs leading up to the next floor on the inner circle. The first floor looked as though it was sleeping quarters for lower class mercenaries; Sharuda managed to avoid being seen and gets to the second floor up the windy stairs.

This floor looked like it was made to accommodate various types of weapons anything from swords to guns, but not a very high quality though. "_Why is there so many mercenaries and bounty hunters in one island, there contractor must be pretty rich and in need of a lot of men_." Sharuda thought too himself evading yet another group of Merc's on there way down the second set of stairs.

"_These guys must be protecting something_." Security was getting tighter the more he progressed upwards he got to floor 9 which was right near the roof. The three floors below him were just full of traps standard trigger ones but tricky too the ordinary person; but Sharuda wasn't ordinary.

The ninth floor looks more like an infirmary or maybe even a laboratory, vials of potions and all sorts were all over the lab, Sharuda had no idea what they were for as he scanned the room for clues to the next floor as there is no indication of that as the structure of the rooms had changed. He wandered through the labs realising that nobody was there, no lab technician or nobody. "Did they evacuate when the alarms were going off?" Sharuda can barely hear the alarm anymore as it was at least 4 floors down where the alarms were actually placed. "They're too over confident with security heh." All of a sudden large footsteps were heard and the sound of clattering metal was rushing towards him.

"uh-oh gotta hide." Sharuda ran into the first door he saw which looked like a broom closet and slammed it behind him leaning against the door. "Few that was close." Sharuda looks forwards and sees a mess on the floor of lab equipment, like someone was having a barbeque. "what's all this mess then?" All of a sudden somebody jumps out and starts shuffeling the things around. "I-I'm so sorry I'll have it ready soon, please don't burn me again, I promise I'm gonna do it!" A girl was frantically rushing around sorting the equipment out. "Hey I'm not who you think I am." She stopped and looks up; Sharuda sees one of her eyes was white as though she was blind in it, the other eye was a dark brown colour.

"IN HERE!" Sharuda turns towards the door as he heard footsteps run towards it. "Oh crap!" Sharuda thought, he looks above the door there was a small shelf and within quick succession he was on it above the door. The door swung open and two to three soldiers burst in; they looked towards the nervous looking girl. "Oh it's just you, make that damn medicine already woman!?" the girl lifted her arm up and shouts "AYE right away." The guards turn around and walk out slamming the door, in doing so the shelf fell and Sharuda crashed to the floor.

"Ouch." Sharuda said quietly as he heard the footsteps fading away. "Are you okay mister?" He stood and brushed himself off and walked towards the girl. "Yeah I'm fine, what about you? What are you doing?" Sharuda walks into the light of the window and the girl can see him clearly. "H-hey you're that pirate I saw running around." She suddenly looked shocked is if forgetting something she started shuffling around again. "I'm just making some medicine for my master as has… a cold." Sharuda sits down in front of the pile which was relatively tidy now. "All that trouble and shouting over a cold?" Sharuda asks her. "Well you see well... umm I'm just used to it I guess." She did a nervous laugh and smiled.

"You don't want to be here do you?" She looked shocked at him for a second and stopped what she was doing and went to the window. "You were sent by him weren't you?" Sharuda looked confused, "Sent by whom? What you on about?" She looked towards him. "Then you have to get out of here! He is ruthless he wouldn't want me talking to you." Sharuda was feeling a bit dazed, "Who wouldn't want m-" A metal chain like sound rushed towards Sharuda's location and two claws tore through the door behind him and buried itself inside both of Sharuda's shoulders.

"ARRGH!" Sharuda shouts as he falls to one knee, "Oh no!" the girl looked terrified and hid in the corner. The chains connected to the hooks suddenly tightened and Sharuda was forced backwards through the door. He went through the science lab and upwards to the floor above crashing though the wall. The momentum didn't stop as the person holding the chain span him round the circular room before finally letting go and Sharuda face planted the stone wall around the room.

"Trying to interfere with my projects are you?" Says the man who was around the same height as Sharuda; only more obese and a stupid looking beard which came an inch away from his face. His nose looked like it had been broken a few times as it clung to his face like a crushed vegetable. His hooks retracted from Sharuda's body and he wound them back into his sleeves.

"Men throw him out like the rest of the bodies, I'm sure the bounty hunters would enjoy a bounty like him." The guy turns around and walks towards the large window overlooking the island. "It's a pity, how can someone with such a high bounty die so quickly, he evaded all my traps amazing but alas his lucks ran out." The soldiers go to drag Sharuda away but as they lift him from the floor, his two feet land firmly on the ground. "Thanks for helping me up." Sharuda said to the Mercs that were holding both his arms, the guy is stunned as two people are launched across the room and slammed into the wall next to him.

"I got to admit kid; you do have a lot of guts coming up here." Sharuda brushes himself off and tries to wipe the blood away from his shoulders, it would take a lot of time to heal is it was stuck quite far in. "I was just taking a walk." The guy twitched but he didn't let it get to him.

"There's one question I wanna ask." Says Sharuda as he straightens himself out. "Well I'm wondering why you have that girl slaving over you?" the guy snapped and swung at him with a chain claw from Sharuda's right; this time he was prepared for it, he successfully dodged it and started to run towards him. "Oh no you don't" the claw comes back to the guy at a frighteningly fast pace and launched both of them directly at Sharuda; they both fly past Sharuda as he narrowly escapes them.

The speed of which the chains were flying at were so fast wind pressure pushed Sharuda down so he couldn't move forwards, so he ran round in a circular direction around the guy. "It's like you don't even know me!" the guy mentions as the claws come from both sides, Sharuda leans back and a claw caught his left cheek cutting it slightly.

Sharuda falls on the floor on his back rubbing his face the chains were still spinning above his head, the guy retracts them and goes for a vertical swipe. This time Sharuda couldn't move as the force held him down and he got claws straight in the back which smashes him into the floor creating a dust cloud.

As it clears Sharuda stands with the claws in his back. "Heh I really don't know you." He says mocking him. Enraged by this he lifts Sharuda up and starts slamming him around all over the place. "It's Kaiser! Don't you forget it!?"

Meanwhile on ground level there lay the bodies of at least fifty knocked out Bounty hunters and Aniki stood in the middle fists still clenched breathing heavily; as he is bleeding a little from the arms. Loosening up a bit he forms a fighting stance again to anyone who was left. "Anyone else?" those who were still conscious took caution to this and fled, "Heh, what a bunch of wimps." Aniki turns round to yet another person stood there he readies to fight but withdraws as it was Taon.

"You decided yet?" Aniki asks him, Taon stood there for a second his clothes had changed he now had A head band flicking his red hair up, a long sleeveless jacket with a pattern down the lining of it, standard looking trousers with a long cloth of material the same as his jacket down the right leg.

"You know, I've always wanted to be unique my own type of person, but the image of my father had been cast upon me as he is popular. When my mother died and my father left, all I had was hatred for him, seeking revenge I became a pirate hoping he'd notice me. I want to become one of the strongest pirates of the sea, and to do that I need to be recognised under a name."

"Don't tell me this, tell the captain." Aniki points upwards, as they both look up rubble smashes out of the side of the building and starts falling towards them. "Brother!" Aniki looks towards Taon. "Hey I think my brother needs a hand, I'll throw you up and you get me up." Taon acknowledges and Aniki offers him a boost.

"Here we go!" Aniki launches Taon up a few floors and Taon went through a window. "Just a second Aniki," Aniki wandered around for a bit and then a knife came crashing down with a chain attached next to Aniki. "Climb up!" Aniki starts to make his way up with Taon.

Sharuda managed to stop himself and grab the chains, with all his strength Sharuda pulls Kaiser towards him and plants a punch into his face, you could hear the cracking of cheek bones and the shockwave caused a fissure which cracked along the stone walls.

After being launched into the wall, Sharuda managed to recover slightly but all was not finished. Kaiser got back up with a deathly angry look on his face. "How dare you hit me!" Kaiser pulled out of his coat more hooks. "Now know true pain!" He swung wildly at Sharuda but it was easily dodged as his attacks got more predictable because he was furious.

"Oh come on, give me a little challenge." Sharuda mocked him, the attacks got faster and Kaiser's face went mad with anger. "You little punk try this!" Kaiser fires them directly towards him, Sharuda successfully dodges. "Too easy." The hooks go into the wall and come back through in a different direction, which in turn cuts Sharuda's sides up a little bit.

Now wrapped up in chains Sharuda can't move. "I didn't thing id have to use all my strength to beat you, Not so cocky now are ya?" Sharuda kept struggling to free himself but to no avail. "That was your full strength what a weakling, no wonder you have so many mercenaries." The chains constrict Sharuda making it so he can't breathe.

"I have mercenaries because I have the money to pay for mercenaries!" Sharuda gets thrown so hard at the floor he goes through it and crashes through the lab and back into the room where the girl is now quivering. Sharuda wasn't moving, the chains went back to Kaiser, as the blood soaked Sharuda lay there she crawled over to him looking over him with her eyes. Although she could only see him with one eye; she put her hand out to try and shake him to wake him up.

As her skin touched his a reaction happened the girl sprang back; looking mortified and images smashed through her head, violent images, roaring, slicing, screaming. Her blind eye bled as she twitched in her place. Sharuda woke up suddenly and looked towards the girl. "Hey you alright?" he asked while shaking her, she couldn't move. "Y-you are…." She said while Sharuda picked her up and placed her on the bed to rest. "Hey you, my name is Sharuda what's yours?" She could barely speak; she managed to mutter "its Z-Zuffy..." She then passed out.

Sharuda walked back up to where Kaiser was, "You better not have disturbed the bitch she has to work!" the chain came straight towards Sharuda but he caught it and looked very angry. "WORK ON WHAT?!" Sharuda pulled Kaiser towards him this time he grabbed his throat and squeezed it, Kaiser struggled a bit. "What is she working on?!" Kaiser struggled to breathe "Hang on I'll tell you." He said with the last of his breath.

Sharuda dropped him as Kaiser slammed to the floor two hooks went downwards and wrapped Sharuda up again. "What an idiot?!" He laughed "Falling for the same trick again." He squeezed Sharuda tightly so he couldn't move. "Alright before you die I might as well tell you." Kaiser sits down in front of Sharuda.

"Right then it starts off with her parents, they were top notch Doctors migrated from the Drum kingdom to the west blue." Sharuda looked stunned, "Where is the Drum kingdom?" He asks while still maintaining a good balance of breathing. "The Drum kingdom is in the Grand line, you idiot" Sharuda's eyes light up, "The stories of Luffy Strawhat was there to save the kingdom."

He couldn't stop smiling when he heard. "Yes, yes the Drum kingdom is doing well for itself now that the king was defeated." He stood up and walked towards the smashed window.

"Anyway years ago they decided to go on a voyage with the girl who was 7 years old, on there way they discovered a medicine that could strengthen the physical strength of men."

"So you kidnapped the little girl in order for you to get the medicine from them? But they didn't give it up." Kaiser turned towards him with a sadistic grin on his face. "No actually, I killed them." Sharuda was left speechless his eyes open wide. "I didn't mean to kill them, those idiot bounty hunters said they put up a fight and they had to kill them."

"So I ordered them to be captured and instead they got killed, I thought my cause was lost until I found this girl hiding, she somehow knew her parents medicine." Sharuda's eyes started to burn with anger. "I've been keeping her here ever since."

All of a sudden two figures burst through the window close to Kaiser; it was Aniki and Taon. "Sharuda!" Shouts Aniki as he attempts to rush towards him. "Hey this isn't some hotel! Ruslan, Yakov." Kaiser shouts and two men sprang up from nowhere and smacked both Aniki and Teon to the ground.

Ruslan was huge His upper arms looked like cannons a pure muscle man he had tanned skin and gold bracelets, Aniki looks up at the big guy as he brings himself to his feet. "Hey you big guy, you made a bad move doing a cheep shot like that to me!" Aniki jumped up and pulled the big guy into a head lock and hit him in the face.

The dust cloud parted around Taon, he was already in the braced position holding the guy with his long knife an inch away from his face. "Oh that was a c-c-close one, I'm sure I had you." Teon smirked, "With a slow attack like that? Never," Yakov tall but way to skinny he had the goofiest hairstyle of the lot like a windmill on his head he also had a rat like face and a big beard.

As the two were locked in fighting Kaiser carried on. "So you see that girl, now makes medicine more me to feed to these two and me." Sharuda lifts his head up. "So you killed the girls parents and took her against her will, forced her for over a decade too slave over you and create the medicine for your gain?" Sharuda looked at him with a deathly stare. "Yep that's pretty much it," Sharuda gritted his teeth.

"What about her dreams and her freedom?" Even though Zuffy was downstairs she could hear every word Sharuda said, she started to weep uncontrollably on the bed she'd just regained consciousness on. What Zuffy had been longing for, for so long all she wanted was to be free, to be her own person. She didn't let it show until one stranger who had only met her for a few seconds had shown her his own freedom.

"She doesn't deserve freedom or dreams." Sharuda eyes now burned with rage, "ANIKIIIIIIIII!" Sharuda shouted at the top of his lungs. Aniki knocked back his opponent and turned around to look at him. "FORGIVE ME!" Aniki waited a second and looked at Sharuda's face, he nodded before turning back around and punched a few right jabs into Ruslan's Stomach.

Sharuda's eyes light up, the colour was heightened they glowed a bright blue, his body started to converge and the chains started to feel strained and pressured. "What's Happening?" Kaiser exclaimed as he lost control over Sharuda's body.

A very sharp roaring sound bellowed from Sharuda's Direction….


	4. Chapter 4

One piece: A New Age

Black Beanie Pirates

Chapter 4: Sharuda snaps, unleashes beast!

The chains started splitting and opening and silver fur came out from his body, Sharuda's skull seemed to crack and change shape; a dog-like snout formed and his teeth became sharper and more vicious.

By a minute or two his body changed into a human like dog. He busted out of the chains and came crashing down to the floor a cloud of smoke went everywhere. Aniki and Taon shielded there eyes from the dust. "What was that?" Taon asks Aniki. The dust cloud starts to clear and Sharuda was positioned on his paws in Kaiser's direction. The silver fur was streamlined down his back and his blue eyes shone like a car on high beams his beanie flew off as his ears pointed upwards.

"That…" Aniki looks at Taon, "Is a werewolf." At that moment Sharuda stood up on his back legs and howls loudly which echoes across the island. "W-w-what?" Kaiser shuddered and moved back. "There is already someone with the wolf fruit. Inu Inu: model wolf, it's impossible."

Sharuda glares straight at him, he runs and lifts Kaiser up effortlessly and raises him up high. "Not so impossible, is it?" Sharuda choke slams Kaiser into the floor his head going right through the stone; he pulls him back up again and throws him to the other end of the room. Kaiser rises again falling back against the wall. "What is with this guy, it makes no sense!" Sharuda starts to charge again.

"Kaiser, you pride yourself in your money obtaining Nakama, hired power!…" Sharuda picks up the pace. "But they'll never beat me, as I have my own power and my Nakama come onboard from their own free will, free from greed in their hearts!"

"And you! You take the lives of an innocent girl's parents, who she's loved and cherished and forcing her to work in solitude for the rest of her life for your selfish acts!." Sharuda was just about up to him. "I'M GOING TO FREE THE PAIN FROM THIS GIRLS HEART! BY LIBERATING YOU, SHE WILL BE FREE!" Sharuda swings his arm back and locks it there.

He places his foot down about 2 feet away from Kaiser, he flexed his muscles in his arm and launched it towards him, and baring his claws the wind going through the claw sounds like a howl he sticks it into Kaiser's side.

"HOWL HOWL: SLASH!" The force of the impact sent Kaiser Sky high away from the island and shimmering off into the distance, the crack formed along the wall and the whole thing fell away from the building making the room there in the rooftop.

Sharuda was breathing heavily and sat back down taking in the heavy few and the quiet breeze of the sun setting. Taon moves up to him, Aniki stayed back and turned around away from Sharuda.

Sharuda turned back into human form, his t-shirt went back to normal it was baggy anyway so it didn't rip or stretch. "Hey Sharuda what's the name of your fruit?" Sharuda wipes what blood he has left on his face off. "It's called Hito Hito: Model Werewolf, But I just call it the Howl Howl fruit."

"Hito Hito?" Taon turns around and thinks, Sharuda sat gazing at the sunset calmed and relaxed he feels a pat on his shoulder he tilt his head back and sees the blue haired Zuffy stood behind him with blood shot eyes looked as though she'd just stopped crying.

"Hey there!" he said to her, She hands him back his beanie. He looks at it and looks back at her and smiles, taking it from her and placing it back where it belongs. "Thank you." He says to her and turns back around. "No, Really I should be thanking you." She said quietly but still a bit shaky from the events previous.

"You're a doctor right?" he eyes glazed open and she rubs her face and sniffs a bit. "Umm yeah I am." Sharuda nods. "Taon!" Sharuda shouted and Taon faced him. "Zuffy!" Zuffy looked puzzled. Sharuda stood on his feet and faced them.

"Welcome aboard!" Zuffy's eyes light up with joy and she welled up, Taon simply nodded. "All in favour of coming on an adventure, with me as there captain?" Sharuda beamed a huge smile. "AYE!" Taon and Zuffy shouted simultaneously.

"You get a new member every place you go don't you?" Aniki jokes around. There celebration is cut short as bounty hunters started to scale the tower for the bounty heads. "Uh-oh we're in trouble captain." Says Zuffy looking a bit nervous, "Hey Zuffy, Can you fight?" She looks towards Sharuda, "I can try captain." Aniki, Taon and Sharuda head straight to the stairs to confront the mass amounts of bounty hunters Zuffy following closely behind.

Ploughing through them like snow, they eventually get to the ground floor, they smash straight out of the front gate and headed for the ship. They climbed straight in, Zuffy giggled at the figure head for a moment; they set sail as quickly as possible. The lower bounty hunters around the harbour didn't dare touch them as they saw what happened on the roof of the big tower.

The ship broke out of the harbour and everyone got positioned as if they'd already known what to do. Sharuda manned the helm, Aniki and Taon unfired the sails, Zuffy watched out for any enemies. As soon as they were sea bound, Sharuda walked on deck and climbed the mast to the crow's nest. He watches the horizon as the sun fades and the sky is consumed by darkness.

"Zuffy!" Sharuda shouts down, she was at the back of the boat. "Come see this." She nods, "yes Captain." Zuffy hops onto the mast and pulls herself up; she eventually reaches the top and climbs into the crow's nest. "Look up, and find your dream." Zuffy looked up and saw the night sky, there were no clouds it was beautiful the stars shone brighter than she'd ever seen them, so many different stars lit the way like a guide. Sharuda left her up there, as he climbed down.

Taon walks up to him. "What is she doing?" Sharuda turned to face him. "She's finding herself and her dream." Aniki already had a tankard of rum for the four of them. Taon and Sharuda took them and took a mouthful back; Aniki looked up at where Zuffy was. "She has no dream huh? Sounds familiar," Aniki smiled and took back his drink. Sharuda put his drink down and grabbed a barrel from inside and placed it outside.

Zuffy came down the mast and picked up the drink. "Oh I've never had alcohol before." Sharuda laughed at the statement. "Hey you're a pirate now, relax and get used to it, drink up me hearties! I don't want no cheating either!" Everyone put up there cups and took it all down. A collective relieving sound is heard; Sharuda stuck his foot on top of the barrel. "To be the world's greatest pirate!" shouts Sharuda, his eyes pan across his crewmates. Aniki stuck his foot up as well "To protect the last Bloodline of our family." Sharuda nods, "Thank you Aniki." Taon put his foot up "To prove my Strength to the world!" Zuffy puts her foot on the barrel. "I want to be truly free; with my Captain at the helm!"

Sharuda smiles "This is it! We are Nakama!" He shouts as the barrel breaks. A party breaks out; Sharuda cooks some meat he managed to swipe on the way out of the village. The feast lasts well into the night, Taon and Sharuda are at the back of the ship Aniki is inside and Zuffy is on the deck. "Sharuda..?" Taon asked. Sharuda lifts his head up to look at Taon as he looks onward at the back of the ship. "Yeah, what is it Taon?" Taon rubbed the rum from his mouth, "Are we are going to the Grand line?" Sharuda jumps up and stands next to him. "Aye, we are but we have no way to get past the Redline without a map." Sharuda mentions as he takes another drink. "I see, looking for the map now?" asks Taon, Sharuda nodded.

"Come on, let's get to bed and find the next island, hopefully they'll know where to get a map." Sharuda walks around the front. "You coming, Zuffy?" She turns around to face him. "Not yet, I'll see the stars a bit longer." Sharuda acknowledged this and went inside with Taon. Aniki was already asleep, after a while everyone's in there own hammock and sleeping.

Morning broke over the horizon and Sharuda rolled out of bed, after yawning hopped up onto the deck to see the glistening sea and the light waves hit off the side of the boat. He let the sea air engulf him and flow through him, he had his eyes closed, and he glanced upwards and saw something in the crows nest. He climbed up the mast and saw Zuffy lying asleep there. He'd smiled and shook her to wake her up, "Hey…hey Zuffy." She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, she smiled back at Sharuda. "The Doctor shouldn't sleep up here; she might catch a cold, come on down."

Taon also climbs up onto the deck, Stretches a bit and looks out onto the sea. From afar he can see an island, "Hey, Sharuda?" He looks down at Taon from the mast, "Yeah?" he points to the island. "Land Ho" He looked across and his eyes lit up, "Yeah, awesome!" Sharuda jumps down to the Deck, Zuffy still a bit groggy jumps down too.

"Hey guy's we need a map to get into the grand line see if ya can find any information out in the town." Sharuda exclaimed as Aniki turns the rudder towards the new island. As they draw in closer they notice a massive structure behind it. "Whoa what the hell is that?!" Zuffy exclaims. Aniki steps outside and has a look, he is unable to grasp what it is, and as they draw closer they dock at a small port town it just seems to get larger, a tall square steel spire. "Whoa, I bet that has something interesting to go along with that, Smells like fun." Sharuda's blood boiled with excitement. Aniki noticed his blood only boils like this when they're in for a good fight, He smiles.

A few feet off the dock Sharuda launches off the ship and lands on the pier. "Crew tie up I'm investigating." He runs off ahead, everyone knows where he is heading. Aniki and Taon tie the ship up, Taon jumps down next and looks up to Aniki. "I'll catch up with you guys soon; I got some things to get." Aniki waves "yeah sure see ya soon. Zuffy what are you doing?" Zuffy was shuffling around the deck taking the air in, air she hadn't had the comfort of truly taking in for a long time, almost not hearing Aniki, a good few seconds she answered. "Oh umm I'm coming, still getting used to freedom I guess." Aniki hopped off deck as did Zuffy. "Umm could you come help me get some medical supplies? Please" Aniki turned to her. "Yeah sure; Taon has head into town we'll probably bump into each other." Zuffy nodded and started to head into the shopping area, she examined the stalls for certain plants and herbs to mix medicine and Aniki observed the area. It wasn't a tense atmosphere even after becoming wanted pirates they seemed oblivious. It smelt like any other fishing town, the only out of place item was that massive steel box like contraption.

Aniki couldn't help but wonder what his brother had gotten into, without realising it he unintentionally ignored Zuffy and she now juggles with certain items, a little bit over encumbered, he rushes to her aid and picks up the stuff she was about to smash. "T-thank you, I didn't want to bother you." Aniki just laughed. "I said I'll help didn't I?" thinking they were carrying too much stuff, they'd better head to the ship first before they see what Sharuda is up to. On the way back a man with flyers runs around handing them out, Aniki picks one up. 'Come one come all to the super extravagant super super bananza! The Steel Square has arrived all contenders and crew have a chance to win the extravagant map into the Grandline. An untameable sea that only the strongest of crews can survive this perilous journey to the greatest treasure conceived by man! ONE PIECE!' Aniki hands the flyer to Zuffy, she then reads it "Super super?" she then gasps "The captain! He's going to go to this." Aniki nods, "So we'd better get this stuff to the ship and meet him." They both pick up the pace and dump there stuff as quickly as they could Zuffy picks up a briefcase on the ship. After running up to reach where the entrance to this test is being held.


End file.
